<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Told by SquigglyAverageJoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311170">Told</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe'>SquigglyAverageJoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But expect a lot of bickering instead of fighting, Everyone is very, Gay, I guess I can’t show off their gayness, I guess except for Zelda and Erune and Vaati, Many Fires, Retelling, Some Action, Well - Freeform, and probably the Links’ father, or at the very least, sorry - Freeform, very</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me: *looks at drafts that are about to be deleted that I want to work on*</p><p>Me:*has a bunch of works that people would like updates on and that I want to update*</p><p>Me:*looks at Partially, which I really want to work on*</p><p>Me:*looks at Tumblr and the Four Swords fandom*</p><p>Me, an idiot: Oh, yeah! That’s what I should write!</p><p>I kind of wanted to just write like, an actual thing, but you should really expect more of oneshots that all kind of connect to each other, instead of like, chapters of a single book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link &amp; Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Shadow Link &amp; Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, the first thing is a Vidow thing because I’m a Vidow loving moron, sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The sun is setting off in the horizon, making the only light the firelight in the temple—which isn’t a problem, like, at all, because the temple is full of firelight and it doesn’t bother Shadow a bit. He’d be perfectly fine, wandering through the dark, twisting halls of the temples by himself—except that’s the thing. He’s <em>not</em> by himself.</p><p>   He sighs while he looks at Vio. He’s likely noticed by now that there’s more torches than before, because there is noticeably more. Shadow doesn’t like light, but he doesn’t mind fire. In fact, he likes fire very much, and Vio apparently likes being able to see, so he’s more than willing to cover the walls in thousands of torches for Vio.</p><p>   He’s leaned up against the doorway while Vio is looking over the balcony. “So,” he says, slowly, breaking the silence but Shadow doesn’t mind the broken silence because Vio’s the one breaking it. He swirls the liquid in his cup, still looking—Shadow isn’t sure if he’s looking for anything in particular or if he’s just looking to look. “<em>This</em> is our country?”</p><p>   That analytical look in Vio’s eyes is what’s getting him...He almost seems to look at everything the same, like he can stare right through it, like he’s seeing through everything—but everytime he looks at Shadow, something changes. Instead, he isn’t seeing through him. He’s just...seeing him. Shadow likes being seen.</p><p>   “Yeah.” Vio seems to nod. “Nice view, isn’t it?” But he isn’t looking at the view. He’s looking at Vio.</p><p>   Vio might notice. He turns, looks at him and smiles when he notices Shadow’s eyes are on him, that analytical look disappearing from them, being replaced by something much softer. Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow sees something bright move, something <em>really</em> bright, but he actively chooses to dismiss it as nothing more than a fire, even though that’s unlikely. It’s just a flame, a torch, or something, he doesn’t care—Vio is here, and he’s much more interesting than fire.</p><p>    Wait, did he just think that?</p><p>   He can feel his face heat up, but he isn’t about to look away from Vio, so he just takes a sip of his own drink. It’s sweet. Vio’s still looking at him, almost like he’s waiting for Shadow to say something. Shadow doesn’t mind—he wants Vio to look at him like this all the time. He likes being seen—it’s why he put up so many torches, so Vio can see, more importantly can see <em>him</em>.</p><p>   “You know, Vio...” He’s gonna say something else, something he’s not sure if he wants to admit and then Vio looks at him. His eyes are soft, gentle. ‘Gentle’ doesn’t really describe Vio. No, Vio is calm, level headed, collected, cool, intelligent...Incredibly handsome. None of those words are ‘gentle.’ But the look in his eyes, sometimes the tone of his voice... Shadow realizes he’s in love. His words stop in their tracks and he waits, for something. He doesn’t know what—he supposes for this moment in the fire light that casts shadows over his face and makes his hair glow to fade away with the sunlight as the sky darkens, but he doesn’t want it to end. Whatever he was gonna say dies in his mouth. Instead he says, “I have something I want to show you.”</p><p>   He grabs Vio hand without thinking, but Vio—used to the physical contact Shadow shows him, used to an arm around his shoulders or waist—doesn’t comment on it, doesn’t seem to mind. He grabs a torch off the wall and leads Vio down a stairwell—and gets distracted over how <em>right</em> this feels.</p><p>   Vio’s palm is soft, despite the callouses and the rough paper cuts on his fingers, and the way Shadow’s own fingers fit so perfectly in between Vio’s has his head reeling with desire—and he wants to kiss Vio. Badly.</p><p>   “Shadow?” His voice is gentle. The way his name falls from his lips almost has the torch fall from his hand. “Are...you okay?”</p><p>   “I...” He can’t think straight—now he can’t stop <em>thinking</em> about kissing Vio. His lips would be warm. It’d be soft. He could cup Vio’s face...He wants to run his hands through Vio’s hair, twirl the strands around his fingers and hold Vio close. “I <em>like</em> you.”</p><p>   Vio smiles. “That’s good. You’re supposed to like me. We’re friends.”</p><p>   <em>Friends.</em> Goddesses, the word sounds amazing coming from him! He nods, frantically, his face warming up the more he looks at Vio. “Yes.”</p><p>   “Shadow?” He tugs Vio to the room with the Dark Mirror—the glass reflects the two of them, side by side. Vio looks even more handsome in the dark glass. “Whoa...”</p><p>   He refuses to let go of Vio’s hand. This all feels too good to be true, but it is true. Vio is perfect and real and there... He squeezes it gently and Vio turns to him. “Shadow...?”</p><p>   Vio leans over quickly, his lips sliding over Shadow’s. Three things—the look in Vio’s eyes (even though they’re closed right now), the tone of his voice, and his kiss—all gentle. It’s warm.</p><p>   Shadow lets go of the torch in his hand just for a minute to cup Vio’s face gently—his pulse skips when Vio’s lips move the slightest bit. His other hand goes to the back of Vio’s head, stroking his hair. The entire moment is perfect and Shadow could stand there, kissing Vio until the fires of the torch dies at their feet, but Vio pulls away. His breath is soft on Shadow’s lips. “You had something to show me?” He asks softly.</p><p>   “Oh.” His heart is pounding. He leans down and grabs the torch. “Right.” He continues to carry his torch for Vio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>